PLEASURE FLAG
PLEASURE FLAG is the opening for season one of Dream Festival! It is sung by DearDream. It appears for the first time in episode one and was released on September 28th, 2016. Tracklist #PLEASURE FLAG # # #PLEASURE FLAG (Instrumental) # # Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Here We Go!! (Kaze unarase) Here We Go!! (Hashire mirai e...) (Why Not?) Sawaritai sawarenai kagayaki wa doushite Kon'na ni mo kokoro tsukamu? (Never Let Me Go) Tomaranai omoi ga (Speed-Up!) yume no atsusa ni naru Ikisaki wa mou kimatteru darou? (Hitori botchi ja) Katari aenai yo (Makezu girai mo) Tsuyomi nano sa ima koso (Bokura no negai wo) Hitotsu ni shite Kakageyou Pleasure Flag (Hey!) Kimi to tsukuritai (Hey!) Mekuru meku (Show!) dorama (Stage!) hajimaru yo Tanabike Special Flag (Hey!) Sora made takaku For My Dream! Kitto (Shine!) kitto (Lucky!) hikiyosete (Kimi tonara Prize!!) Saa (Ima) saikou no saki e... Here We Go!! (Hashire mirai e... Start Dash!!) |-|Kanji= Here We Go！！ (風唸らせ) Here We Go！！ (走れ未来へ…) (Why Not？) 触りたい触れない　輝きはどうして こんなにも心つかむ？ (Never Let Me Go) 止まらない想いが(Speed-Up！) 夢のアツさになる 行き先はもう決まってるだろう？ (ひとりぼっちじゃ) 語り合えないよ (負けず嫌いも) 強みなのさ　今こそ (僕らの願いを) ひとつにして かかげようPleasure Flag(Hey！) 君と作りたい(Hey！) めくるめく(Show！) ドラマ(Stage！) 始まるよ たなびけSpecial Flag(Hey！) 空まで高くFor My Dream！ きっと(Shine！) きっと(Lucky！) 引き寄せて (キミとならPrize！！) さぁ(イマ)最高の先へ… Here We Go！！ (走れ未来へ…Start Dash！！) |-|English= Here We Go!! (Make the wind roar) Here We Go!! (Run to the future…) (Why Not?) Why does this light that I want to touch but can’t Grasp at my heart so much? (Never Let Me Go) My unstoppable emotions (Speed-Up!) become passion for my dream We already know our destination, don’t we? (If we’re alone) we can’t talk to each other (Hating to lose) is also a strength, and now (Let’s bring our wishes) together as one Let’s put up the Pleasure Flag (Hey!) The dazzling (Hey!) drama (Show!) I want to make with you (Stage!) is about to start Fly the Special Flag (Hey!) High into the sky For My Dream! It’ll bring (Shine!) and it’ll bring (Luck!) closer to me (If I’m with you, it’ll be a Prize!!) All right, (now) let’s go beyond the ultimate… Here We Go!! (Run to the future… Start Dash!!) Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Here We Go!! (Kaze unarase) Here We Go!! (Hashire mirai e...) (Why Not?) Sawaritai sawarenai kagayaki wa doushite Kon'na ni mo kokoro tsukamu? (Never Let Me Go) Tomaranai omoi ga (Speed-Up!) Yume no atsusa ni naru Ikisaki wa mou kimatteru darou? (Hitori botchi ja) Katari aenai yo (Makezu girai mo) Tsuyomi nano sa ima koso (Bokura no negai wo) Hitotsu ni shite Kakageyou Pleasure Flag (Hey!) Kimi to tsukuritai (Hey!) Mekuru meku (Show!) dorama (Stage!) hajimaru yo Tanabike Special Flag (Hey!) Sora made takaku For My Dream! Kitto (Shine!) kitto (Lucky!) hikiyosete (Kimi tonara Prize!!) Saa (Ima) saikou no saki e... Here We Go!! (Kiseki okose) Here We Go!! (Tokimeki wo Dancing) (What's More?) Wakaritai wakaranai nante mayottara Honshin wa mienai nda (We Dont't Get Away) Daijina kimochi wa (Always) kanarazu tsutaetai Shoutotsu mo seichou no shirushi (Kokyuu dake de) Kanji toreru kurai (Shiranai uchi ni) Musubareteta kataku natteta kizuna de (Bokura no omoi yo) Hitotsu ni nare!! Kakageyou Pleasure Flag (Hey!) Kimi to kanjitai (Hey!) Taisetsuna (Feel!) uta ga (Smile!) kirameku yo Tanabike Special Flag (Hey!) Aozora ni nare Our Dream! Gyutto (Joy!) gyutto (Hands!) tsunagou yo (Tanoshime Surprise!!) Saa (Hora) omoi no mama ni... Here We Go!! (What's Up? Don'na toki mo kokoro wa shitteru ze Answer Hey All! Sou We Cannot Stop!! Koko ni na wo kizame Show Time!!) Kakageyou Pleasure Flag (Hey!) Kimi ga iru kara (Hey!) Taisetsuna (Feel!) uta ga (Smile!) kirameku yo Tanabike Special Flag (Hey!) Hoshizora ni nare Our Dream! Gyutto (Joy!) gyutto (Love!) dakishimete (Kakeyou ze Pride!) Saa (Ima) saikou no saki e... (Hateshinai yume) Saa (Ikou) Kimi to Pleasure Flag!! Here We Go!! (Kaze unarase) Here We Go!! (Hashire mirai e... Start Dash!!) |-|Kanji= Here We Go！！ (風唸らせ) Here We Go！！ (走れ未来へ…) (Why Not？) 触りたい触れない　輝きはどうして こんなにも心つかむ？ (Never Let Me Go) 止まらない想いが(Speed-Up！) 夢のアツさになる 行き先はもう決まってるだろう？ (ひとりぼっちじゃ) 語り合えないよ (負けず嫌いも) 強みなのさ　今こそ (僕らの願いを) ひとつにして かかげようPleasure Flag(Hey！) 君と作りたい(Hey！) めくるめく(Show！) ドラマ(Stage！) 始まるよ たなびけSpecial Flag(Hey！) 空まで高くFor My Dream！ きっと(Shine！) きっと(Lucky！) 引き寄せて (キミとならPrize！！) さぁ(イマ)最高の先へ… Here We Go! ! （奇跡起こせ） Here We Go! ! （トキメキをDancing） (What's More？) わかりたい　わからない　なんて迷ったら 本心は見えないんだ(We Dont't Get Away) 大事な気持ちは(Always) 必ず伝えたい 衝突も成長のしるし (呼吸だけで) 感じとれるくらい (知らないうちに) 結ばれてた　固くなってた絆で (僕らの想いよ) ひとつになれ！！ かかげようPleasure Flag(Hey！) 君と感じたい(Hey！) 大切な(Feel！) 歌が(Smile！) きらめくよ たなびけSpecial Flag(Hey！) 星空になれOur Dream！ ギュっと(Joy！) ギュッと(Hands！) つなごうよ (楽しめSurprise！！) さぁ(ホラ)思いのままに… Here We Go！！ (What's Up？ どんなときも　心は知ってるぜ Answer Hey All！ そうWe Cannot Stop！！ ここに名を刻めShow Time！！) かかげようPleasure Flag(Hey！) 君がいるから(Hey！) 大切な(Feel！) 歌が(Smile！) きらめくよ たなびけSpecial Flag(Hey！) 青空になれOur Dream！ ギュっと(Joy！) ギュッと(Love！) 抱きしめて (懸けようぜPride！) さぁ(イマ) 最高の先へ…(果てしない夢) さぁ(行こう) 君とPleasure Flag！！ Here We Go！！ (風唸らせ) Here We Go！！ (走れ未来へ…Start Dash！！) |-|English= Here We Go!! (Make the wind roar) Here We Go!! (Run to the future…) (Why Not?) Why does this light that I want to touch but can’t Grasp at my heart so much? (Never Let Me Go) My unstoppable emotions (Speed-Up!) become passion for my dream We already know our destination, don’t we? (If we’re alone) we can’t talk to each other (Hating to lose) is also a strength, and now (Let’s bring our wishes) together as one Let’s put up the Pleasure Flag (Hey!) The dazzling (Hey!) drama (Show!) I want to make with you (Stage!) is about to start Fly the Special Flag (Hey!) High into the sky For My Dream! It’ll bring (Shine!) and it’ll bring (Luck!) closer to me (If I’m with you, it’ll be a Prize!!) All right, (now) let’s go beyond the ultimate… Here We Go!! Bring up the miracle Here We Go!! Dance while our heart’s throbbing (What’s More?) If we keep worrying about wanting and failing to understand each other We’ll never see the truth (We Don’t Get Away) I want to express (Always) the feelings that matter most Clashes are a sign of growing up (Just by breathing) It’s like I can feel it (While not knowing) With the tied bonds that got tighter (Let our feeling) become one!! Let’s put up the Pleasure Flag (Hey!) The precious song (Hey!) I want to (Feel!) feel with you (Smile!) is sparkling Fly the Special Flag (Hey!) Become the blue sky Our Dream! Let’s link it (Joy!) tight (Hands!) and tighter! (Look forward to the Surprise!!) All right, (look!) like how our feelings wanted… Here We Go!! (What’s Up? Whenever it is, the heart always knows the Answer Hey All! Yeah, We Cannot Stop!! Carve our name here Show Time!!) Let’s put up the Pleasure Flag (Hey!) It’s because you’re here (Hey!) The precious (Feel!) song (Smile!) is sparkling Fly the Special Flag (Hey!) Become the blue sky Our Dream! Embrace it (Joy!) tight (Love!) and tighter! (Let’s put up the Pride!) All right, (now) let’s go beyond the ultimate… (An endless dream) All right, (let’s go) the Pleasure Flag with you!! Here We Go!! (Make the wind roar) Here We Go!! (Run to the future… Start Dash!!)Translation by dreamfes-songs Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival OP Pleasure Flag|TV Size Ver. DearDream アニメ ドリフェス！ OP ED主題歌 PLEASURE FLAG シンアイなる夢へ！|MV Ver. (Season Finale) Dream Festival Ep.12- DearDream- Pleasure Flag|Ep.12 Ver. (Short-Size Ver.) References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes Category:Season 1